herofandomcom-20200223-history
Marcus Holloway
Marcus Holloway is the main protagonist of Watch_Dogs 2 and is also a playable character. He can be considered as a villain when he commit crimes (such as murder, robbing or carjacking). Biography Marcus Holloway was born in 1992 at Los Angeles, California. Later, he moved to San Francisco with his family at some of young age.Marcus was at one point placed into a community program where he would discover an affinity for computers. In 2012, rising crime rates would lead to the institution of the Home Domain Center,surveillance initiative, and in 2013, Marcus was falsely accused of being the primary suspect in a high tech robbery. With the only evidence being the HDC predictive software, he only got community service as punishment. But because of the accusation, Marcus was frequently discriminated against. This disillusioned him to the system that put him in these circumstances, and under the alias "Retr0", hacked local government officials and leak incriminating documents on HDC data gathering. Turning his attention the rise of CTOS 2.0, Marcus started hanging around DedSec IRCs and searching for CTOS weaknesses on Nudle search. Events of Watch Dogs 2 In some years before the event of Watch Dogs 2, he joins DedSec in San Francisco order to take down Blume and Ctos 2.0. Appearance Marcus typically wears a black sweater under a dark blue jacket, with dark pants and light boots, as well as a small shoulder bag for his gear. He covers his face with a "DeDSec" hat, bandana, and shades, and under them has a soul patch and light mustache. His clothes are able to be customised by the player. Abilities and Skills *'Expert Hacking skills': Like Aiden Pearce, Holloway is equipped with a profiler, an upgraded mobile phone which has the ability to hack multiple objects as well as profile people by displaying their names, occupation, income, and notable features without Ctos 2.0 monitoring the user. The profiler is Marcus's best weapon, allowing him to siphon money from people's cellphones as well as create distractions and manipulate traffic lights and steam pipes to give him an edge in vehicle combat. Compared to Pearce's, however, this profiler is much more advanced, having the ability to control cars to a certain extent with the correct upgrade as well as rig different city installations (stam valves, electrical boxes) to act as makeshift proximity mines while Pearce's profiler could only make them blow up right after they were hacked. It also grants Marcus the Nethack ability, which allows him to tag enemies, see devices connected by circuits, and spot people with valuable information or rich bank accounts for him to siphon. *'Accomplished melee and hand-to-hand combatant': Marcus has shown to be extremely skilled at taking out enemies at close quarters, allowing for an fast and silent takedown. He does so primarily through his signature weapon, the thunder ball, which consists of a small weight attached to a sturdy cord. With this weapon, Marcus has two different ways of taking down his opponent by either spinning the weight around until it builds up enough momentum to strike the opponent's head, resulting in an instant non-lethal takedown, or by strangling them with the sturdy cord of his weapon. Marcus has also been seen combining his melee strikes with kicks, making for a deadlier combo. *'Expert Marksman and large weapon arsenal': Aside from hand-to-hand combat, Marcus is adept in handling and firing multiple types of weapons, from non-lethal options such as stun guns, to small arms such as handguns and submachine guns, to highly destructive weapons such as combat shotguns, grenade launchers, and high-powered sniper rifles. He acquires these weapons through a modified 3D printer, which allows him to not only manufacture fully-functioning guns but also modify their paint jobs as well as create other gadgets, such as the RC jumper which allows for more stealthy movement in small spaces and the quadcopter which allows for airborne movement and surveillance. *'Expert driving skills': With the right upgrades, Marcus has the ability to modify cars in order to reach their full potential. This includes implementing a nitro boost function, which allows for Marcus to out-drive his enemies and losses his attackers, as well as improving the car's overall durability and resistance to crashes before it eventually breaks down. Heroic Actions *In the operation mission Shadow, he helps Aiden Pearce who is being held in the prison by the Bravtas to escape the prison and the cell. *Helping other citizen by hacks bank to give the money, or help them with things that get wrong in their life. Villainous Actions Despite being hero, there is still few villains actions that he can commit during free roam. However, he never commits any of his villain actions during storyline. *Carjacking vehicle. *Kill citizens. *Robbing stores. *Hacking banks account and stealing people. Gallery Marcus_Holloway_Cosplay_Reference_Guide-3.png marcus holloway.jpg marcus hollowày.jpg Marcus_Holloway_running.jpg Trivia *According to Dominic Guay, Marcus is a big fan of classic horror and science fiction movies. *Marucs Holloway's CTOS profile number is #28134a27 Category:Anti Hero Category:Vigilante Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Related to Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Fallen Category:Tragic Category:One-Man Army Category:Male Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:False Antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Successful Category:Mastermind Category:Mature Category:Outright Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Strong-Willed Category:Charismatic Category:Mysterious Category:Selfless Category:Honorable Category:Protectors Category:Reluctant Heroes